Just A Massage
by S-love705
Summary: Monica's sex noises during Phoebe's massage spur on to something a whole lot more than a massage. Set during TOWT Secret Closet. Warning: Femslash, and plenty of smut!


This was brought on by the episode "The One With The Secret Closet", when Phoebe gives Monica a massage, and Monica decides to make sex noises. Well, I thought I'd carry that on.

Warning: This is femslash. If you dont like it, dont leave flames, just dont read it.

Also mind the rating. This is basically just smut.

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Monica lay uncomfortably on the massage table, wriggling as she tried to mould her frame into the material. The sheet covering her form crinkled around her, creating a soft, deliberate sound. She curled her arms beneath her, still not satisfied with her position.<p>

She was nervous. She had let on to Phoebe that this would be awkward for her, that she was uncomfortable being naked in front of her, but the truth was, she was worried how far she would go. She was aware of the noises that she made during her massages, and she secretly moaned to try and entice Alexandra, but to no avail.

She was secretly hoping it would work with Phoebe.

She imagined Phoebe's smooth yet rough hands gliding over her back, and inching further and further down her soft skin until they reached her ass. Monica could almost feel her fingers breezing over her core, and thrusting into her. She reached down, rubbing her clit to relieve some of the tension.

She immediately withdrew when she heard Phoebe calling out to her.

"Are you under the sheet?" she asked.

"Yes," Monica responded, but in her head was thinking _'but not for long.' _Monica was desperate for a good fuck, and wanted Phoebe to screw her hard right there on the massage table. She loved Chandler dearly, but she just needed one more lesbian screw before heading fully into married life.

She heard Phoebe walk in, and desperately wanted to pull her head out of the darkness, but forced herself to remain still. She heard the wet sound of liquid rubbing together, and had to squeeze her legs together as she imagined what else the sound might be.

"Great, let's begin," her soft voice cooed through the darkness and rebounded in Monica's head. She struggled to remain still and calm as Phoebe drew back the sheet, and she made a clear gesture of trying to hide herself so as not to seem so obvious.

And then she felt those gorgeous hands on her back.

They slid in circles gently, so delicate she could hardly feel them. She wanted to scream at her to push harder, but she knew she would probably scream out something else in the process.

"How's the pressure?" She heard Phoebe ask softly.

"It's nice," Monica lifted her head and turned to gaze at her. "Wow, Phoebe, you are good!" she moaned, trying to get on her good side.

"Stating the obvious, but thank you," Phoebe replied, and returned to gliding over her skin. "And it's not weird, is it?"

"No," Monica struggled out. _She has no idea._

And now it was time. Monica didn't know how long she could hold back for. She could feel her core dripping, and just wanted Phoebe's fingers in there.

She began to moan, softly at first, but increasingly louder. She cringed as she felt one hand leave her back, and hoped the blonde wasn't covering her ears. She moaned even loudly, trying to sound as sensual as possible.

And then she felt Phoebe's breath in her ear, as soft as the wind.

"Do you want me to push harder?" she whispered.

Monica almost came right there and then. Her eyes rolled into her head as she struggled to form a response. "Yes," she moaned, "Oh, God, yes!"

Phoebe pushed harder, enough so that it didn't hurt but drove her crazy. "Does that feel nice?" the voice whispered again, and Monica nodded, her head too weak to lift from the headrest. Voluntarily, her hips bucked so very slightly, but it was noticed immediately by Phoebe.

"Hush, I'll get there eventually, Monica," she said, placing her hand over Monica's left cheek. But she felt the tight muscles, and immediately said "though why don't we just do that area now?"

Phoebe's soft hands landed on her ass, and began to rub. "Wow, Monica, have you been sitting down a lot? Your muscles are so...tight..." Phoebe grunted as she pressed into her flesh. Monica tried not to buck into Phoebe's waiting hands, and she tried to will her hands to move to her core.

She heard Phoebe move again, and felt her hot breath blow into her ear like a summer breeze. "Where do you want me next, Monica? Where do you want my _fingers_ next?" As she said fingers, the said bones slid across her opening gently, before pressing onto the other cheek.

Monica whimpered, begging for more. "Please, Phoebe!" She moaned. "I need your fingers in me!"

"What was that, Monica?" She asked seductively. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I need you in me, Phoebe Buffay!"

And Monica's wishes came true. Phoebe's gentle fingers slid across her ass, down her crack and along her lips. Her folds immediately drew back at the cool touch of her hands, which contrasted immensely to the heat of her pussy.

"Please, Phoebe!" Monica screamed.

Phoebe ran a single finger up and down her slit before rubbing over her clit, pressing down hard on the bundle of nerves. A wave of spasms ran up Monica's bare back, and she all but flicked the sheet off her sweaty body. She writhed beneath Phoebe's hands, trying to force them into her opening.

Phoebe continued to gently slide up and down her before plunging her finger inside Monica's tight pussy. Monica bucked backwards, moaning at the contact. Phoebe thrust her finger in and out of Monica's pussy before suddenly adding two more. Monica screamed in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Monica, you're tight!" Phoebe moaned as she pounded her fingers into Monica's core. She curled her fingers, trying to squeeze every drop of pleasure out of her best friend. She slid her other hand beneath Monica's body, squeezing the hard nipple she found there, twisting it beneath her hands.

She then grabbed Monica by the shoulder and managed to flip her over so she was on her back. Her legs were splayed over the table, and the sheet lay crumpled upon the ground. Phoebe reached down and took Monica's small but full breasts into her mouth, biting gently on the puckered nipple. She continued to pump forcefully into her tight pussy, and she held Monica with her mouth as she groaned loudly, the shudder running throughout her entire body.

"Phoebe?" she moaned. Phoebe ignored her, instead taking her other nipple into her mouth.

"Phoebe!" Monica screamed, and at that moment her orgasm took over, and she lay shuddering on the table, her juices running down Phoebe's hand, which was slowing as she brought the dark-haired girl down from her orgasm.

"That...was...wonderful" Monica panted. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that with you!"

"Well, there you go!" Phoebe smiled as her and began to walk away.

Monica gaped at her. "Where are you going?" She staggered off the table and followed her into her bedroom where she found Phoebe bent over, searching through a drawer. She sneaked up behind the blonde and grabbed her ass, rubbing it beneath her small hands. She heard Phoebe moan softly, and took advantage of her position. She slid her finger up Phoebe's slit through her skirt, feeling how wet she was even outside the layers of material.

Phoebe turned around, gazing at her, the spark in her eye as bright as the sun. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I have to return the favour, don't I?"

Before Phoebe could respond, Monica had all but thrown her onto the bed, having her land spread-eagled on her back on the mattress. Monica leant down, and kissed her best friend, grinning when Phoebe's tongue forced itself into her mouth. Monica let her hands roam over Phoebe's body, taking in all its curves before removing every scrap of clothing she could get her hands on.

Soon the blonde lay magnificently before her, and Monica began to engulf her flavours. She kissed down her neck, and sucked onto her perked nipples until they glowed red. She continued to squeeze them as she kissed down her smooth navel, before her hand landed at her delicious pussy.

The smell coming from her was amazing, and Monica couldn't wait to eat her out. But Phoebe had teased her, and so, she should tease Phoebe. She flicked her tongue out, the tip barely touching her clit before it withdrew. She felt Phoebe squirm beneath her, and squeezed tighter on her nipple. She flicked her tongue out again, this time running gently up her slit, being careful not to probe inside. She could taste Phoebe's juices on her tongue, and desperately wanted to feast on it. She pressed her tongue harder against her clit, before shoving her tongue inside Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe moaned loudly, her hands reaching deftly for Monica's dark hair, and grabbing fistfuls of it between her delicate fingers as she urged Monica on. Monica continued to tongue-fuck her best friend, savouring the wonderful juices as she pumped in and out.

"Oh, fuck, Monica, right there, oooh, like that, harder!"

Monica removed one of her hands from Phoebe's nipple and began to press it on Phoebe's clit in time with her tongue-fucking. Phoebe writhed beneath her, her impending orgasm creeping up from her belly.

"Fuck, Monica!" She groaned loudly. Her pants filled Monica's ears, spurring her on.

"Right there! MONICA! FUUUCK!" Phoebe screamed as she came into Monica's mouth. Monica lapped up her juices, not stopping until every last drop was in her mouth.

She crawled back up to Phoebe's face, and kissed her again, a deep, passionate kiss.

"I have a surprise," Phoebe panted, her head lolling to the side, all her energy sated.

"What?" Monica replied, just as breathless.

Phoebe used all she had to roll over, and reached back into the drawer she had been searching through when Monica found her. She pulled out a huge double-sided blue dildo. Monica stared at it in horror, the thought of that monster entering her pussy frightening.

"Don't look so scared," Phoebe said, reading her expression. "It's wonderful, trust me." And Monica did.

She lay on her back, and moaned as Phoebe crouched on all fours and ran the latex monster up and down her slit, rubbing her nub roughly and causing small spasms to spurt through her.

"Are you ready?" Phoebe asked, and Monica nodded as Phoebe pushed the toy into her pussy. Monica screamed as the toy filled her completely, her pussy tightening immediately around it.

"Fuck, you're tight Monica!' Phoebe groaned, pushing it deeper into her, Monica's immense amount of juice helping the process. She began to push it in and out of Monica's tight hole, making sure the toy hit her clit with every thrust.

As soon as Monica was comfortable, Phoebe lay on her back opposite, and guided the other end of the toy into her own pussy. The dildo stretched her wide, and her eyes rolled as it filled her completely. She ground down onto it, letting her walls become adjusted, before she began sliding in rhythm. Monica followed, and soon their pussies were hitting each other on each thrust. Phoebe leant forward and rubbed Monica's clit as they ground onto the toy, rocking back and forth. She saw Monica grab her tits, rubbing and squeezing them as she screamed in pleasure. Phoebe followed, and struggled not to come as the dildo filled her.

They continued to pound into each other, moaning each other's names and calling out random obscenities.

"Fuck, Phoebe, this thing is huge!"

"I often...fuck myself with this while thinking of you!"

This spurred them on, and soon they were both screaming and coming on Phoebe's mattress, their cum covering the enormous toy. They continued to slide down the length, shuddering from their orgasm.

"Well," Monica panted. "That's the best massage I've ever had."

Phoebe chuckled, and ran her hands over Monica's back, continuing the work she had started.


End file.
